Konoha Bobobo Aftermath Party!
by SuperLuxray
Summary: This Aftermath is for the hits that you made for us. We have special guests, you wanna know how it is. Then you have to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Fred's Christmas is Creepy music. (But I'm not doing to do the singing part. I have a different verse of the S-Class Cuties), Chopper from One Piece, and Happy from Fairy Tail, they belong to their rightful owners. I'm just doing it for fun.

Narrator: What's up fans of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It's time for the Konoha Bobobo Aftermath Party in this story! *As the screen moves to the audience and then the main characters of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo sitting in the comfortable chairs waving at the readers. Then the screen change to Sakura and Beauty as hosts for the Aftermath Party*

Beauty: Hi guys. Welcome to the Konoha Bobobo Aftermath Party.

Sakura: Where we sit here and talk about the story and chapters all along the way and then you going to come with us to the Aftermath Party. Also we're going to have guest stars from the other story Sonic the Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead. And also thank you for your enjoyment, cause of you, we made 1,000 hits so we did something nice for you and you're invited to the party.

Beauty: That's right and also after the party, Superluxray is going to start making these chapters extra hard, so better thank him for it.

Sakura: Now it's time we go to our friends and talk with them about the things we did in the story.

*The Screen change to main characters of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo with Sakura and Beauty*

Beauty: Wow this is great, we made 1,000 hits, I'm so glad that we will able to have the aftermath party.

Bobobo: OH YEAH! WE ROCK! WE ROCK! 1,000 HITS! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WE ROCK!

Don Patch: YEAH! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT!

Jelly Jiggler: OH YEAH THANK YOU FOR THE NICEST THINGS YOU DONE FOR ME AS A GIFT I'M GOING TO GIVE LUCKY HANKIES!

Bobobo: SHUT UP! *hits Jelly Jiggler with a harisen*

Sakura: THREE OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *calms down and sit down*

Sakura: All right since all of us are here. We can get started about the conversation of the story we did.

Naruto: I'll go first. Hey does everyone remember about how we met.

Beauty: Yeah it was crazy at first.

Sakura: But then we really get along with each other.

Gasser: How about we roll a clip to see.

*Then everyone sees the 70" Flat Screen TV as someone rolls the clip*

Bobobo: Where did we get that Flat Screen TV?

Don Patch: It was for sale, I figure we need the audience to see the clips so I bought.

Clip

Chapter 1: The Boprotector meets an ninja

Sai: Huh wait's that.

Sakura and Naruto: Huh *looks to the right*

They saw a yellow-afro man with a sunny man and a jellyman all riding a race car as the yellow-afro man was the driver.

Sakura: I think we should MOVE! *Sakura and Sai dodges*

Naruto: !

Bobobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: RIDING A RACE CAR MAKE YA FEEL GOOD! *The race car hits Naruto when Naruto was twirling around as it hits him.*

Naruto: ARGH! *fells to the floor* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?

Bobobo: *jumps off of the race car and headbutt Naruto to the ground*

Naruto: THIS DOESN'T MAKE NO SENSE *as he heading to the ground*

Sakura *was reacting*: IS THIS GUY INSANE, HE ALMOST TRIED TO KILL NARUTO!

Beauty: ARE YOU NUTS YOU HURT THIS BOY *At Bobobo*

Bobobo: I WANT TO GET WIGGIN *grabs Don Patch and throws him to Sai*

Don Patch: ! OH YEAH *punches Sai in the face while Bobobo threw at Sai*

Sakura and Beauty: WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!

Jelly Jigger: I FEEL LIKE IT'S GOING TO JIGGIN MY WAY TO THE TOP WITH MY LUCKY HANKY!

Bobobo: NOW YOU ARE OUTTA HERE *uses the 100 pound hammer to hit Jelly Jigger to the sky*

Jelly Jigger: WAAAAAAAAA-WAAAAAAAA-WA-WA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *As he was sent to the sky*

?: What's is the meaning of this Explain NOW.

Sakura: Huh it's..it's

Naruto: Grandma Tsunade!

*As Tsunade reveals herself*

Clip ends

*The Flat screen TV turns off*

Sakura: Oh yeah when Lady Tsunade appeared and fought with the three of them.

Jelly Jiggler: As I was about to lose, Bobobo saved me and we fused into Mr. Bojiggler.

Gasser: Then Mr. Bojiggler then uses this advantage to defeat Lady Tsunade and won.

Naruto: I don't get it.

Everyone except Naruto: Huh?

Naruto: Why did Grandma Tsunade lost anyway? She didn't go to her full power, that's what confuses me.

Yamato: Isn't that obvious Naruto, she wants to test their powers and strength.

Hatenko: So that's why she want us to go to the mission with Team Seven.

Yamato: That's right.

Bobobo: That's enough talking about the battle, I want to go to the next topic.

Sakura: Alright, alright, hold your horses.

Jelly Jiggler: Remember where when travel to the mission we stop by a sign that tells us the way to Tenchi Bridge or a Village of Sand.

Beauty: Oh yeah! I remembered, this is the part where Bobobo broke the sign and the sign landed in Sai's head in the back.

Sai: Um…are you sure? I didn't feel an thing.

Beauty: That's because you're emotionless back then.

Sakura: Let's roll the clip.

Clip 2

Chapter 5: Gang meets the snake! Now that's scary!

Beauty: Look we got two paths. *points to the sign* I wonder what should we take.

Bobobo: SIGNS CONFUSING ME WRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *breaks the sign and sends it to the sky, twirling it around*

Beauty, Don Patch, Gasser, Jelly Jiggler, Sakura, and Yamato: RAHHHHHHHH!

Sai: Don't fret everyone, it's only natural to things like this *gets hit by the sign in the back of his head* See everything's fine.

Sakura: DON'T YOU SEE THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!

Clip 2 ends

Sai: Oh it was a sign in the back of my head.

Sakura: *reacting with no pupils and with Black outline around her eyes* YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT TIL NOW?!

Beauty: But Bobobo, why did signs confuses you.

Bobobo: You have to find our in the Bobobo Theater, we haven't done that in a long time.

Beauty: Oh great.

*In the Bobobo Theater, the screen goes up to the Flat Tv Screen and then the countdown goes 3,2,1. And a sign says Bo.*

Narrator: Episode 4: Bobobo's confusion with signs*

Young Bobobo: Hmm. I wonder what route I should take. *looks at a sign that goes Left and Right* Umm…I'm confused. I should go to the right. *walks to the right and then encounter a dark street filled with Gangsters and also bank robbery.* Well it's time to get walking home.

*Young Bobobo started walking and while he's walking, there gunshots, Gangsters fighting in a bar for no reason. And a kidnapper kidnapped a black child and then a building explodes and then he stopped walking and he's at his house from the Left sign.*

Young Bobobo: Here it is. Now I can relax and have dinner tonight.

Narrator: The End!

*Bobobo Theater is over and the doors are closed*

Bobobo: That's my story.

Beauty: *reacting with bulging eyes* YOU TOOK THE WRONG STREET, THAT'S WHY!

Sakura: Guys calm down. Now let's get to the conversation.

Softon: Remember when I came here to help Bobobo and the others.

Don Patch: Yeah! You were helping defeating Orochimaru and then you defeated him with you Ultimate Fist of Blabs-a-lot.

Jelly Jiggler: Let's roll the clip and see it again.

Beauty: Roll the clip.

Clip 3

Chapter 7: The Wiggin Trio and Softon vs. a Sannin!

Softon: Now for the final part of my plan! ULTIMATE FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: *Goddess Blabs-a-lot appears*

Orochimaru: *Gets up from Jelly Jiggler's attack* What? GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT APPEARS AGAIN!

Softon: It isn't the best part just yet. *Goddess Blabs-a-lot arms perform a ritual with her arms. 6 white blue orbs appears by the arms. She left them to space until the white orbs coming down. Aiming at Orochimaru.*  
Softon: THIS IS THE BEST PART, THIS IS MY ULTIMATE FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT! *The White Orbs stands close to each other, forming a circle*

Orochimaru: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

*The 6 Circling white orbs hits the ground, create 6 bigger explosions in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru feels his arms have been eliminated by the 6 explosions, as Orochimaru have been hit by 6 Bigger Explosions*

Softon: THIS IS THE ULTIMATE FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: RITUAL OF THE METEOR SHOWERS OF TOKYO!

Clip 3 ends

Gasser: Wow Mr. Softon, I guess that you really are strong as Bobobo, even though you stand in the side-lines a lot in the Original Series.

Beauty: Mr. Softon, it looks like you've been training.

Softon: I have. Since you guys left in this universe, I was training myself harder in order to become stronger as Bobobo for 5 weeks I've trained hard with no breaks and no food or water until a mysterious portal appeared and took me away from my training. I was unconscious for an day until Someone found me and took me to this village.

Beauty: Who took you to the village.

Softon: I think it was a guy named Jiraiya.

Naruto: HUH?! IT WAS PERVY SAGE THAT TOOK YOU!

Softon: Um…yes why?

Naruto: Pervy Sage is my teacher. He was away doing his "Research".

Softon: Oh I didn't know he was your teacher. But when I was with Jiraiya, he asked me where am I from.

Sakura: What did you tell him?

Softon: Well I'll tell you from my flashback.

Don Patch: Oh yay, a flashback let's get some popcorn and watch.

*Flashback*

Jiraiya: So Softon, where are you from?

Softon: I'm from another universe.

Jiraiya: Another Universe huh? I thought that you were from another universe.

Softon: Why?

Jiraiya: Hmm…I think it was the Ice Cream Mask.

Softon: *depressed* Of course.

Jiraiya: So tell me, did you have a adventure in this universe.

Softon: Yes I have, I'll tell you my whole story. *Is telling flashback* For an hour I told Jiraiya my adventures with Bobobo. For 3 hours, we ate and drank sakes until Midnight arrived.

Jiraiya: Oh yeah! That's the stuff. Huh hey why aren't you drunk?

Softon: I really don't know.

Jiraiya: Oh…you're an natural guy are you? I think you'll be suited in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Softon: Why?

Jiraiya: Cause I think you're strong and I think you'll be doing missions in the Leaf Village.

Softon: I don't know about that.

Jiraiya: Oh come on, the Laef Village is a wonderful place that has the finest food in the world. You'll like it there and don't worry you'll like the Hokage.

Softon: Who's the Hokage?

Jiraiya: Oh yeah? Well he's is a she.

Softon: What's her name.

Jiraiya: Her name is Lady Tsunade and she's a Legendary Sannin like me.

Softon: On Monday, I did thank Jiraiya for the food and spending the night with him and then I was on my way to the Hidden Leaf Village.

*Flashback ends*

Gasser: Until we got here first before you, Mr. Softon.

Sakura: Okay, we got 2 more clips left and then we're suppose to have two guest stars from STHATHOTD (means Sonic the Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead) And then we have a special guest too. So we'll be talking a lotta things. And phew it's going to be a long night.

Beauty: Well let's get back to the conversation, thank you for the story Mr. Softon.

Softon: You're welcome Ms. Beauty.

Naruto: Remember when we had Snack Time while resting to follow Orochimaru.

Don Patch: Oh yeah I remembered, when Bobobo have gave us snacks to get fulled and rested to continue to follow Orochimaru.

Bobobo: Oh slush; I'm just doing my thing.

Hatenko: Then what are we waiting for? Roll the Clip!

Clip 4

Chapter 9: The Gang's Travel to the Hideout!

*So Team Seven and Bobobo Gang take a rest. While they're taking a rest, Sakura was healing her wound from Four-Tails Naruto's attack. Also meanwhile Bobobo, Don patch, and Jelly Jiggler is having snack time while smooth jazz is playing*

Don Patch: I'm so glad that you picked up some snacks along the way Bobobo.

Bobobo (with lipstick on): Well you know me, with all of that restless running, I bought snacks for all for us to share.

Jelly Jiggler: That cookie was delicious, thank you Bobobo.

*Naruto walks up to Captain Yamato while the Wiggin Trio singing Snack Time again and again*

Clip 4 ends

Bobobo: That's right, these ninjas are pretty hungry while they're doing a mission of some sort, so I figured I can make snacks for hungry like these little ninjas.

Don Patch: *as a kid* Aw Momma Bo, we're so glad that you care about us.

Jelly Jiggler: *as a kid* And for that we bought you a necklace *brings Momma Bo a necklace*

Momma Bo: Aw my sweet, sweet children, I'm so glad that I love you little angels. *hugs her children*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Aw Momma Bo.

Sakura and Beauty: CAN'T YOU PLEASE STOP CROSS-DRESSING FOR ONCE!

Sakura: *calms down*

Sakura: Does anyone remember when we reunite with Sasuke?

Naruto: I do remember, Sasuke haven't change a bit.

Sai: Shall we roll the clip. *fake smiles*

Last Clip

Chapter 11: Quick Match! Conflict in the Hideout!

Warning: This Clip will take longer than we thought it would be.

*Meanwhile in Sai's location in the destroyed part of the hide*

Sai: *coughs a bit and then looks up at Sasuke who is up in the cliff* You live up to your reputation to be able to overpower my jutsu is quite something.

*Team Seven and the Bobobo Gang runs to Sai's location as fast as they can. While Gasser runs to Sai's location as fast as he can too*

Gasser: This time, I'll end things right here and now.

*Team Seven and the Bobobo gang found Sai outside of the destroyed part of the hideout*

Sakura: *Thinking* Found you. *gets angry and runs to catches Sai by his neck* You! WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU AFTER?! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN TO STAB US IN THE BACK BEFORE YOU HA…!

Sasuke: Ah is it Sakura?

Sakura: *gasps and then looks to the left slowly, and slowly lets go of Sai and then she saw Him* That voice… *then she saw him with shocked eyes*

Gasser: *appears and saws Sai in the destroyed part of the Hideout, then he gets angry and charges at Sai and then grabs him by the neck* YOU! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BETRAY US LIKE THAT FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSES! I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOUR BETRAYAL TO US LIKE THAT! IT'S TIME THAT I PUT AN END OF YOUR PRO-

Sasuke: And who are you?

Gasser: *gasps and then slowly lets go of Sai and slowly turns to left as same as Sakura and then he looks at Him with those shocked eyes of his.*

Everyone: Huh?

Sakura: …Sasuke…

Naruto: ! *then turns serious and runs to where Sakura and Gasser is at while the other follows him. As he running to ourside part of the hideout as he closely almost there at the opening and then he's there and then he saws him as he slightly sweating just by looking at him.*

Sasuke: And Naruto too.

Softon: *is shocked and trembling* …this power…I can't believe it…it can't be true.

Beauty: *trembling* Is this…him?

*Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler is hiding in the covers*

Don Patch: Who's that?

Jelly Jiggler: I don't know!

Hatenko: …this is bad…really bad…

Bobobo: *is still calm but shocked by looking at him* So you're Sasuke Uchiha.

*Then Everyone saw his full appearance (you know what he's looks like)*

Naruto: Sasuke.

*Sasuke looks at everyone with emotionless eyes*

Bobobo: This one is not going to be easy with.

Narrator: After a grueling two and a half years, Sasuke and Naruto reunites and Sasuke then meets the Bobobo Gang.

Sasuke: So Naruto, you've came too. And also who are those guys, I never see them before.

Last Clip ends

Gasser: Yeah when I saw Sasuke's face, his power was amazing, I'll never see something will that much power before.

Beauty: Yeah he was scary.

Bobobo: This guy is not going to be easy to fight.

Naruto: Huh what are you talking about Bobobo?

Bobobo: I'm just talking to myself.

Beauty: Now the Clips and our conversations are over, now it's time for our two guests.

Sakura: These two are protagonists of the hit series, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead. Here comes Sonic and Takashi!

*The music Aquatic Zone starts playing and the audience is cheering loudly as Sonic and Takashi goes out and sits down with the Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo gang. Then the Music stops and the audience calms down*

Sakura: Welcome guys, seems like you made it.

Beauty: Nice for you to join us.

Bobobo: SONIC AND TAKASHI, WELCOME TO THE KONOHA BOBOBO AFTERMATH PARTY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *as the audience cheers wildly*

Sonic: It's no biggy, it has been a while since I got invited to a party, so where's the Chili Dog?

Don Patch: YO! SERVANT! BRING THE FASTEST HEDGEHOG HIMSELF SOME CHILI DOG!

*A servant brings Sonic his 1,000 chili dogs*

Sonic: Cool! Thanks! *starts eating those chili dogs*

Takashi: It's so great to be here guys. But you don't have to do it for us.

Jelly Jiggler: But we have too if not then we have a boring show.

Sonic: But it's pretty awesome that you guys did this to us.

Sakura: So how's are the guys doing?

Takashi: Everyone is doing great. Everyone has their own doing now. So everything is great.

Beauty: How's Rei and Amy?

Sonic: They're doing great, they're have been best friends since we're filming these show. I mean they go to shopping malls, meet up their friends. It's been pretty awesome. You know what I'm saying?

Sakura: Oh how's the show going, I heard it got canceled.

Takashi: Oh no it's not we're airing a new season in STHATHOTD next month and trust it's going to be lots of action, romance, and also horror, and drama too.

Sonic: And we're having 5 new guest stars and they're the Hellsing Ultimate Crew.

Sakura: The Hellsing Crew wow, I didn't know that they're playing the parts of themselves.

Takashi: Yeah the author sent to the letter to the Hellsing gang to be in the story and so they're accepted it.

Beauty: Wow I can't wait to see it.

Sonic: *pulls out his phone and sees an text message from Amy* Well we gotta go.

Beauty: Aw why?

Sonic: Because Amy and Rei invited us a date.

Sakura: Wow you two have a date.

Takashi: Yep I was surprised at first but now I'm very happy that I get to date Rei again. And Also REI IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME!

*The Audience cheers wildly at Takashi's proposal to Rei*

Beauty: Aw that's so cute, I hope that you will invite us to your wedding.

Takashi: Don't worry we will, I promise.

Sakura: GOOD LUCK ON YOUR PROPOSAL TO REI!

Sonic: Don't worry he will. I see ya guys later, and thanks for the chili dogs, I'll treasure it forever. *leaves with Takashi while he's eating the Chili Dog*

Bobobo: Now's that over, let's get this show over it already. I'm bored now.

Sakura: Yeah it's time for us to bail out.

Beauty: Well it's all that we have now. I see you guys later.

Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: And Don't forget to watch Konoha Bobobo and the Side Story after this.

Naruto: AND I SEE YOU GUYS LATER *waving at the readers and the audience.*

Softon: May Goddess Blabs-a-lot be with you.

Hatenko: See ya ladies *smiles while his teeth shines*

*The Audience cheers crazily for the Gang when they left the party.*

Narrator: And this is Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Aftermath Party! See you in the next aftermath party!

Bobobo: And we want you to vote on the Pick a Lucky Winner for the Movie Story Contest. We have two contestants that made the most reviews on the original story and the Side Story and tune in tomorrow or Friday that's when SuperLuxray publish the Chapter 12 of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. We'll see ya later!


End file.
